Azami
Azami (あざみ, Azami) is a black obi tsugumomo created by Kazuya Kagami. She's a special case among Tsugumomo in that she's divided between two "halves", both of which act as separated entities but represent the same Tsugumomo "Azami". After a certain incident both halves were separated, with one living inside of Kamioka while the other was kept out unable to enter due to a barrier placed by Kukuri. Appearance In their human form, both Azamis have almost the same appearance of a very young girl with a long straight purple hair. They have a rounded face and constantly sport a menacing expression, with shadows below each of their eyes. They're surrounded by a dark and intimidating aura, furtherly increasing their intimidating looks. Unlike Kiriha, Azami's appearance has never suffered any change regardless of her circumastances. The only major difference between both Azamis is in their attire. The Azami that is outside of Kamioka wears a black kimono with an obi, and is always seen carrying a spherical shaped object that is covered under her layers of obi. The Azami that lives inside Kamioka wears a standard school uniform. Personality Both Azamis share the same personality and thought process, allowing them to remain communicated even while separated by large distances. A very silent and gloomy girl covered by a sinister aura around her, Azami is not very sociable and strikes deep fear into the hearts associates. While she assisted Mayoiga, she cared little about their cause and only did so due to personal convenience. She has no tolerance to those that betray her expectations, and was not above attempting to kill her allied Tsugumomos if they failed to keep their promises. She's not very expressive, and keeps her distance with the members of Mayoiga, usually only talking to them to provided needed advice or give them instructions and reserving her words only for when it's absolutely necessary. The only one from Mayoiga she seems to have a bit of a soft spot for is Mimane, who even managed to convince her to wash her during a bath together. Despite her disturbing exterior, Azami has a strong crush for Kazuya Kagami, which carried over since the time of her creation. Her half in Kamioka regularly observes him from afar and watches over him, even going as far as secretly attacking those that harass him. She makes an effort to remain in the shadows and avoiding direct contact with him though. While her current status makes her an enemy of his, she still shows signs of deeply caring for him, boiling in rage at the slightest sign that her allies from Mayoiga could harm him and threatening with killing them if they do. History Plot Abilities Azami's abilities closely resemble those of Kiriha's, being able to fight by wielding multiple layers of her obi to form a wide variety of tools, with most of her techniques being very similar to Kiriha's as well. Probably due to Kanaka being her current owner, she's considerably stronger than her counterpart however as she's able to take full control of all 8 layers to make use of the full potential of an obi Tsugumomo. She's very powerful, as even the other Tsugumomo from Mayoiga fear her and do everything they can to avoid angering her. When they first found her a team consisting of six of Mayoiga's strongest was needed to subdue her, despite the fact that she was at the time weakened and recovering from deep wounds after her battle with Kukuri. When the two Azamis combine their forces, their strength multiply, capable of defeating even lesser Gods like Taguri Kaneyama. Possibly due to the fact that she was created through a combination of mysterious power and curse, Azami is inherently connected with Curse, and she attracts it depending on her emotional state. If she's angered, Curse leaks out from her body, increasing the possibility of an Amasogi's creation. Gallery S2 characterArt Azami.png|Azami's anime character art Trivia *While her name is written in hiragana the kanji pronounced as Azami is 薊, which stands for Thistle, a group of flowering purple plants characterised by leaves with sharp prickles on the margins. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tsugumomo Category:Female Category:Mayoiga